


Sanders Sides Fluff Oneshots~

by Flowersss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersss/pseuds/Flowersss
Summary: Random oneshots I makes over time based off of prompts I find and requests.Feel free to request anything, with the exception of smut. I don't necessarily feel very comfortable writing NSFW works and I'm not sure I ever plan to.Let's all just have a nice time, roasting marshmallows and telling spooky campfire stories as the whole Danplan fandom goes up in flames 💜.(I'm serious, I put this book out earlier than I was going to because I'm too afraid to step foot into the cesspool that is now the Danplan fandom as of late)The only ship I refuse to write is romantic RemRom/RomRem. I'll do the platonic brother stuff but nothing past that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Let's Start!

Feel free to request anything at any time, with the exception of smut. I don't necessarily feel very comfortable writing NSFW works and I'm not sure I ever plan to. Maybe one day, but not soon.

Let's all just have a nice time, roasting marshmallows and telling spooky campfire stories over the flames that the Danplan fandom burst into 💜.

(Mind you, no romantic RemRom/RomRem. We aren't about that kind of life here. I'll gladly write platonic RemRom/RomRem though!)

This book will have a much more adjustable upload schedule than my other book(s) due to it being a compilation of oneshots. Usually I upload on weekends though.


	2. Imsomnia ~ Prinxiety

Warning: Slight angst???

\--------------------------------------------

Virgil groaned as he rubbed the sleepy from his eyes, writhing in his bed; he was woken up by loud knocking at his door.

As Virgil peeked at the alarm clock on his bedside table that read '2:02 am,' he sighed in annoyance, throwing the fluffy covers off his body and pulling himself up into a slouched sitting position.

'Who in the right mind has the audacity to-'

He was stopped mid-thought by more loud knocking, this time even louder. Virgil knew the people he lived with: All of them were far too stubborn to just stop knocking and walk away if he didn't answer. He shoved himself up from the bed, getting whiplash from the sudden movement before making his way over to the fake spiderweb covered door.

Virgil didn't usually allow anyone into his room, but when he opened his door to a beauty and the beast onesie-clad Roman at two in the morning, looking incredibly pouty and sleep deprived, he felt maybe there could be an exception to the universal rule of Virgil's privacy.

The spaces underneath Roman's eyes were dark and his hair was messy and undone; it was look too cute to not notice. He was had one hand up in a fist where the door once was, almost knocking Virgil in the face as the heel of his right foot mindlessly tapping against the ground; he was noticeably tense when Virgil opened the door.

Roman gave Virgil a tiny smile before speaking up and letting down his hand to beging twiddling his thumbs, looking downwards to meet Virgil's dead inside stare. It was two a.m., after all, Virgil needed to recharge his batteries.

"Have you seen Sir Cuddlesworth?" was all Roman could utter and maintain his dignity.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the name. Obviously a name like that would go to a stuffed animal of some sort, but why on earth would Roman need one? Virgil had never heard of any name of the sort, let alone of Roman owning stuffed animals. He thought that was just Patton's thing.

"Um, who?" Virgil scoffed, Roman letting out a helpless(like Eliza) sigh. "My stuffed bear with the gold felt crown and red sash like mine, Sir Cuddlesworth." Roman explained. Virgil had never seen anything of the sort in this house, ever.

"Why?" Virgil questioned as he raised a sarcastic eyebrow, Roman looking incredibly relieved.

"I require Sir Cuddlesworth to help slay the demons of the night, so if you have him please return him immediately." Roman declared, a hint of a regal British tone lacing his voice as he clenched a fist above his head, looking up at it in a Prince-like manner.

"Right..." Virgil rolled his eyes at the melodrama.

Roman tilted his head to look past Virgil, peeking into the dark room with a glimmer of hope in his sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Princey, don't have him. Try Patton's room, maybe he has your bear." Virgil smirked as Roman's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I've already checked all the bedrooms except yours, and besides, you'd get a few kicks out of taking my Sir Cuddlesworth, so it's very likely you took him." Roman put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the shorter man as Virgil took a moment to consider if he was actually having a conversation with a five year old child.

"Look," Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know where he is, but listen, I'll help you look and then I'm going back to bed if we find him, okay?"

"When we find him!" Roman exclaimed with a grin as Virgil sighed. "Sure, whatever. Do we have a deal?" The shorter emo questioned the prince.

Roman nodded eagerly, displaying a big smile as he grabbed Virgil by the hand, beginning their conquest of the entire house for Roman's stuffed bear.

They searched in cabinets, under couch cushions, even on the top shelf were Logan's Crofters jar was 'hidden.' (Granted, Roman did have to pick Virgil up by the waist for them to reach the top shelf in the first place, which was a very, very embarrassing experience for the emo).

The more stones turned the more Roman looked more and more hopeless.

Virgil sighed and pulled his purple long sleeves over his hands as Roman checked under the couch cushions for the fifth time, hoping that maybe, maybe Sir Cuddlesworth would appear there out of nowhere.

"I don't think he's anywhere to be found buddy." Virgil spoke up, Roman tensing a bit before shaking his head and biting his lower lip.

"No, we had to have missed somewhere, he has to be here, right? I need him, he can't get lost. I don't want to lose Sir Cuddlesworth." Roman rambled, Virgil tilting his head in confusion, dark purple hair falling over his eyes.

"I think you'll be okay without some toy-" Virgil started, being interrupted by a provoked, whiny Roman (not like he wasn't always a brat thought).

"He isn't just a toy, okay?"

Roman sounded angry but his expression showed something that Virgil had only ever seen in himself: His eyes were watering as his brow furrowed and his lips quivered; Roman wasn't mad, he was scared.

Roman and fear didn't mix, right? Roman doesn't feel fear, that was Virgil who was supposed feel like that. Roman was the strong, fearless, charming prince guy, that was why Virgil loved him so much, Virgil was just the presumptuous emo bitch.

Virgil would never expect Roman, of all people, to give him the kind of look that a child's goldfish would give a hungry feral cat.

"Hey it's gonna be alright," Virgil tried to reassure Roman as tiny, salty tears began to roll down the prince's pretty face, walking a bit towards him.

"You don't get it. Patton gave him to me a long time ago. Way before you... came around." Roman's face was completely red as he looked away from Virgil.

"Um, okay? He can get you a new one tomorrow, just go to sleep on your own tonight." Virgil tried to sympathize with Roman who gasped and shook his head.

"How? I can't sleep without Sir Cuddlesworth. He protects me from the evil dark monsters in the dark while I sleep. I can't sleep on my own or they'll get to me and they'll hurt me and I'm too scared of what would happen if they hurt me or anyone else so Sir Cuddlesworth fends them off. I never sleep without him." By now, Roman's hands were balled up in fists around the loose cloth of his onesie as he babbled like a child would about the monster in the closet.

"Well then..." Virgil thought for a moment before speaking up again, getting close enough to reach out to Roman if he wanted, "You can stay in my room tonight, I guess."

Roman looked shocked, eyes widened and mouth opening a bit in surprise.

"But you never let anyone-"

"Just for tonight. To help you sleep or whatever. I'll fill in for Sir Cuddlesworth to keep you safe from the mosters." Virgil gave Roman a tiny, empathetic smile as he shortened the space between him and Roman, taking him by the hands and squeezing them tightly; Virgil knew how bad fears could get sometimes and how bad it messed people up.

"Really?" Roman was grateful as Virgil nodded and lead the prince to his room, refusing to let go of the other's hand as Roman followed like a baby duckling following it's momma.

Virgil let Roman have half of the bed, taking the side with his nightstand for himself. As he turned out the lamp light, he noticed the bed squeaking from movement, taking a moment before realizing it was Roman curled up under the blankets, faced away from him and quivering.

Virgil sighed, Roman really was helpless. He was lucky Virgil was feeling nice that night.

Virgil reached out and massaged Roman's back and shoulders, something that always helped him when he was frightened, and it seemed to help Roman too. Roman's whole body simmered down and his breathing slowed to a much more calm pace.

To Virgil's surprise, Roman turned around to face him, moving in close to Virgil before laying his head on the emo's chest, letting out a small smile at how easily he startled a very flustered Virgil.

Virgil had to take a moment to process and calm down before wrapping his arms around Roman in response, Roman revelling in the soft warmth that was Virgil's arms.

Roman's arms found themselves around Virgil's neck, pressing light butterfly kisses to Virgil's jaw without thinking, overcome with sleepy.

Virgil didn't care to think about what would happen to their friendship by cuddling with Roman, the warmth of the euphoria was worth it. He carded a hand through Roman's hair before leaning down and pecking his dozed off prince's forehead.

He had a feeling Roman wouldn't need Sir Cuddlesworth anymore.

\-----------------------Extra :)-----------------------

Patton peeked his head into Roman's room, a light brown teddy bear the size of a pillow in hand, newly warm from the wash, and a basket filled with lavender scented clean clothes held against his hip.

The sun had only just risen, Roman wouldn't usually be up already that early, he always made the excuse of 'needing more beauty sleep than the average person.' He wouldn't usually be gone from his room by then.

Patton shrugged to himself, returning the bear to the basket and skipping over to Virgil's room. He made sure to slowly open the door in case Virgil wanted his privacy. Unlike Roman, Virgil was almost always awake by sunrise, usually listening to those edgy bands that Patton never really understood.

"Kiddo?" Patton kept his voice down, poking his head inside. A small gasp came from his mouth as he saw the sight of Virgil and Roman cuddling in Virgil's Nightmare Before Christmas blankets. It was the closest anyone had ever physically gotten to Virgil.

Patton smiled and rushed to drop off Virgil's hoodies and ripped jeans onto his clean clothes basket, leaving Sir Cuddlesworth on top before rushing out. God forbid he woke up the cute couple.

"Oh my god my babies are all grown up." He cooed to himself, blushing pink.

\--------------------------------------------

Word count: 1721 words


	3. Fatherly Love ~ Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is cute so be warned

This is a really long one but it's for a good reason. A lot of it is description so just be warned because I really wanted to describe a bunch of cute clothes.

Here are ages if you were wondering cuz I was editing this and it confused me too:

Patton-23  
Logan-20  
Roman-19  
Virgil-19

This isn't a college au so I'm not bringing up all that complicated stuff for just a oneshot.

Note: They aren't actually family, but Patton is the house's fatherly figure.

Warning: Use of the term 'tranny' in reference to transgender peoples.

\--------------------------------------------

Patton was a good dad.

Like a really good dad.

Patton was the kind of dad who always hyped up Roman and helped him come up with amazing ideas for stories and musicals and plays and whatever came to mind first. The kind of dad who always stitched up the holes in Roman's pants when he rips them from falling while roughhousing with Remus. He was the kind of dad that always sat in the front row of all of Roman's performances no matter how big or how small, with a bouquet of roses. He was the one who when he saw Roman crying over a boyfriend who left him for someone else, he always told Roman that he was the most handsomest most amazingist prince of them all and any man who dared to break his heart was a fool.

Patton was the kind of dad who always took Logan to the library and helped find new interesting books to read no matter the time and no matter the day. The kind of dad who helped Logan fill out his college and career applications no matter how long into the night it took and how much he really wanted to just go to bed. He was the dad who gladly dressed up as Watson and played detective Sherlock Holmes and Watson with him whenever Logan was feeling a need to solve some problems around the house; he'd always be Logan's loyal sidekick. He was the kind of dad who gladly taught Logan everything he knew about cooking nice meals, even if by the end Logan only retained some of the recipes, and still couldn't bake if his life counted on it, it was the bonding time they had that counted to Patton the most.

Patton was the kind of dad who magically always found tickets to the sold out concerts Virgil liked right on time. He was the kind of dad who never just heard but always listened whenever Virgil just needed to vent or talk to someone or just let go from holding in his emotions, and it would always be okay with Patton; anything Virgil said would always be safe with him. He was the kind of dad who taught Virgil how to do gradients with nail polish so Virgil could do those cool galaxy designs he liked to show off to others, and sometimes Patton would even paint his own nails too and match Virgil for a few days. He was the kind of dad who when he first walked in on Virgil trying on a pastel purple tea length dress he borrowed from a female friend-looking at himself in the mirror with the biggest smile he's seen on Virgil yet, swaying his hips and watching how the skirt twirled around him loosly-Patton never once questioned him, never once gave him a weird look, and he never once told him to take it off.

Patton was the kind of dad to give his flustered and embarrassed son a soft smile and say "Now kiddo you should give that dress back to Valerie, I think she'd want such a pretty dress back. We can go outfit shopping tomorrow morning so you don't have to borrow your friend's dresses." And go on with his day.

Rest assured, you could say Patton was a good dad.

And Virgil was incredibly grateful for him.

...

Well, Logan and Roman were too, but this isn't about them.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Virgil wasn't at all a morning person, so you could probably tell what his response was to Patton shaking him awake at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hnnnnnngg... what?" Virgil groaned and squinted at Patton who was kneeling down beside his bed, an inviting smile playing on Patton's features.

"Gotta get up kiddo, you know the early bird always gets the worm." Patton giggled as Virgil hid his tiny smile from Patton's silliness in his pillow and roll his eyes. "I know you'd rather got to the mall while there's not as many people there." Patton spoke as he ran a caring hand through Virgil's dark purple hair, Virgil humming at the minor affection.

"Alright, fine." Virgil sighed and he pushed himself up into a slouched sitting position, Patton clapping his hands together and beaming. "Meet me in the car when your ready kiddo. We can get breakfast out wherever you want after." Patton got up from his knees as Virgil nodded, secretly grateful to whatever god made this holy spirit.

Virgil leaned over to where his phone lay idle on his nightstand, plucking it out of the charger and cradling it in his pale hands, wincing as the screen glowed brightly in his face. As he unlocked his phone he noticed a few dms on his Instagram from guys he didn't know, ignoring them and opening Spotify, putting on a playlist labeled 'Anything Bad Can Happen' that was filled to the brim with edgy boy band songs and even some BTS(the BTS army cannot be stopped-) and put his phone face-down on his nightstand as 'I'm Not Okay(I Promise)' came on, showcasing his purple spiderweb embroidered phonecase.

Virgil shuffled out from under his Nightmare Before Christmas, hissing as his feet hit the cold floorboards. He hummed along with the song, uttering some of the lyrics with Gerard Way while he skipped over to his closet, thinking for a moment before settling on something to wear.

Slipping off his black pajama, Virgil slipping on a 'Pray For The Wicked'/tshirt Patton got him and throwing his patched hoodie over it. He pulled on a pair of semi-translucent black spiderweb leggings and took out the only girly item he owned in his whole closet: a black jean skirt with stylized ripped fringes that came down to his mid-thigh. He loved it to death.

Virgil sighed at the freedom as he slid on the skirt over his leggings, peeking at himself in the full-body mirror next to the closet.

Virgil sighed in disconent at his features and skipped back over to his bed, pulling on the pair of black combat boots he left next to his bed before running off to the bathroom with his phone blasting 'DNA' as he ran off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply his makeup.

For what looked like just some dark eyeshadow and winged eyeliner it was way more complicated and took a while.

(He is 100% in love with J-Hope btw, just thought you'd like to know that it's a headcanon-)

As Virgil left the house, trudging out to the car, he wrinkled his nose seeing a certain prince in the backseat, typing away on his phone as he blabbed on and on about his boyfriend Remy to Patton who was in the front seat, oversized mug of hot chocolate in hand.

Virgil felt his heart drop a little. Of course it wasn't actually going to be alone bonding time with Patton, Patton had to give attention to the other's too, it was selfish of him to think he'd get to get all of Patton's undivided attention for a day. Virgil sighed as he got in the passenger seat, earning a welcoming smile from Patton as he sat clicked on his seatbelt and looked out the window dissmisively.

"Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Patton asked, concern in his tone for his edgy emo bag of bread.

"It's nothing; I don't even care it's just stupid," Virgil mumbled, rubbing his index finger against the car window, "just thought we were gonna go shopping as bonding alone..."

"Oh you think I'm going dress shopping with you and padre? I already got enough of those for the runway dude, I am preoccupied with a date at Starbies!" Roman announced, Patton chuckling and nodding.

"I just gotta drop him when we get to the mall kiddo, then we can have all the bonding time you want buddy!" Patton reassured Virgil who sighed in inaudible relief and uttered a small 'okay.'

Throughout the whole car ride Virgil and Patton both were subjected to Roman's endless gossip; normally Virgil would put on his headphones to ignore him, but of all the days to forget his headphones at home, today was by far the worst.

Roman running off to the Starbucks inside the mall to meet Remy was the biggest relief Virgil could ask for.

"So kiddo where to first?" Patton beamed at Virgil, placing his hands on his hips as Virgil hummed in mid-thought for a moment before pointing towards a Rue 21 that was almost completely out of view.

Patton let Virgil lead the way to the small clothing shop, agreeing to shop through each isle till they found something Virgil liked or until they dropped. Whichever came first.

While showing a nice black dress to Patton, Virgil noticed a white as milk lady with short blonde hair and two kids behind Patton, giving them a weird look as she noticed the surplus of dresses and skirts in the basket linked around Patton's free arm.

"Excuse me sir," The lady's voice was high pitched and snobby, grabbing Patton's attention as he lowered the black silky dress in his arm that wasn't carrying his and Virgil's basket and looked over his shoulder and the woman and her two kids-they looked about seven or eight: the girl had pigtails and a princess dress with a barbie doll in hand, while the boy had a dinosaur shirt and a vintage gameboy in hand. Virgil hadn't seen a gameboy in years, and the only ones still being sold were hella expensive(headcanon where Virgil says hella like Chloe from LIS?).

"Jeez, ya scared me there. How may I help you ma'am?" Patton gave a friendly smile as Virgil looked away from the social interaction, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands. "You do know that those are girl's clothes, right? You're men." Karen sneered, Virgil wincing at her overly loud crudeness.

"Well ma'am I don't see why men aren't allowed to wear women's clothing." Patton spoke with a calm voice as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Men are supposed to be masculine, women are feminine and they wear dresses and skirts, men wear pants." Karen scoffed at Patton's supposed 'ignorance,' Patton blinking in surprise.

"Mommy why is that dark boy wearing a skirt?" Karen's daughter piped up, Karen patting her on her head and smiling sweetly. "It's because he's one of the gays, sweetie. Stay away from him, I don't want you catching that disease, honey."

Virgil flinched at the word 'disease,' feeling his eyes well up as he stared down at his boots, a small stressed whimper coming from him.

Patton looked back at Virgil upon hearing his emo bag of bread make a sound of distress; he was beyond enraged seeing the poor baby boy so upset. Patton looked back at Karen with a face of disgust.

"Excuse my French ma'am, but men are most definitely allowed to wear hecking women's clothing if they wish, men can even be women's clothes if they identify as one. Same vice versa for women. It's the 21st century, gender roles like masculinity are no longer enforced." Patton ranted, Karen wrinkling her pointy white nose at him.

Karen's son gasped. "Mommy is he telling the truth?! You said I can't be a girl, but he's saying I can! I wanna get a doll too!" The little boy's eyes lit up as Karen scoffed, smacking the young boy across the head. Before Karen could scold him, Patton knelt down to the boy's height, beaming. "Of course you can get a doll! If you identify as a girl, you can be a girl, and you don't have to let anyone, not even mommy, tell you otherwise, sport."

The kid smiled brightly as Karen scoffed, grabbing him and her daughter by the wrists and pulling them away, muttering something about 'not letting her son be turned into some tranny.'

Patton sighed and he stood back up, still having the thin black dress and basket in hand.

"That, kiddo, was an intolerant b-word." Patton spoked, tone returning back to a calm state as he turned back to Virgil who nodded, a look of surprise at the semi-swear coming from the wholesome man.

"That was... pretty cool of you dad-I mean dude. I meant to say dude." Virgil stammered, face flushing as he blinked away the tears that almost fell.

"Awe kiddo you can call me dad all you like!" Patton exclaimed, his happy to hear that Virgil saw him as a dad; he tried really hard to be what most people needed in their lives but never got.

"So anyways, this dress? Yes? No? Maybe? So?" Pattom beamed, rising the dress back up for Virgil to see. It was purely black and had long sleeves like how Virgil liked, it looked like it fit pretty tightly and would end roughly a little above mid-thigh, so it was definitely shorter than most of the other stuff he picked. Not that Virgil wouldn't like the attention of a short tight skirt.

"Why'd you pick something so revealing?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at Patton, he didn't take him for that kind of dad(ahem).

"What?" Patton looked back at the dress, gasping as he saw what Virgil meant. "Jeez kiddo, I'm sorry I didn't notice that! I just thought you'd like it 'cuz of the words."

It indeed had a few words on the front where breasts would ideally be; it read 'Dead Inside,' in light purple bubble letters, a joke Virgil religiously made about himself.

"No no, I like it. Just surprised you picked it out. Thought you were saying something...else." Virgil reassured Patton, taking the dress from his hands.

"What do you mean?" Patton tilted his head in confusion, Virgil chuckling at his innocence and resting the dress on his arm.

"Can I try my outfits on? Think I got enough." Virgil asked as if he needed Patton's permission, inherently changing the subject. "Of course kiddo, you can take the lead if you want." Patton beamed, Virgil nodding as he lead them into the large dressing room with lots of stalls and other guys trying things on. There was a lot of room outside the stalls for people to wait for the person changing, and lots of room for cute guys to eye Virgil's and the abundance of skirts and dresses he brought in with him.

Patton handed Virgil the basket, pushing him into the stall with a quick 'take your time sweetie.'

Virgil locked the stall, looked at the basket in his hands. The amount he had to try on almost stressed him out more than he already was on a daily basis.

He decide to try on skirts first, since they wear easier to handle. He kicked off his combat boots and peeled off his skirt and hoodie, deciding to leave on the stockings since he didn't want his feet to touch the cold dirty floor.

The first skirt Virgil tried on was a dark purple plaid mini skirt that reminded him of those cute anime girls he'd see on aesthetic tumblr posts.

It fit just about right at the hem, while the rest flowed outwards nicely. Virgil looked like he belonged in a slice of life anime.

He unlocked the door, peeking his head out to find Patton on his phone, the reflection of some ebook shining on his glasses. Patton looked up at Virgil, smiling his usual dopey grin.

"Ready for the runway kiddo?" Patton giggled, Virgil hiding his tiny smile as he opened the the dressing room door, stepping out, riddled with anxiety(heh).

"Woah woah, kiddo, what's up with that?" Patton pouted, Virgil freaking out. Did he change his mind about accepting Virgil wearing girl's clothes? Did he not like the skirt? Flurries of doubt crashed into Virgil and he felt himself tense up, face growing red.

"What's wrong? I thought it was nice but maybe not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be wearing this I'm gonna change back-"

Patton cut Virgil's worries off.

"No no kiddo, that's not it. You gotta walk out with confidence, strut like you mean it on your runway. I do the same think with Roman and Logan when we go shopping kiddo." Patton reassured Virgil for the twentieth time that day, Virgil letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Right. With more confidence." Virgil mumbled to himself, backpedaling back into the stall and turning around.

Virgil did a fancy spin around after a moment, puffing out his chest and standing up straight, swaying his hips as he came back out the dressing stall, showing off the bounciness of the skirt. So that's how Roman felt on a daily basis.

"Yes queen!" Patton gasped, clapping for Virgil, grabbing the attention of a few other men in the dressing rooms.

"Thanks for the encouragement... pops." Virgil rolled his eyes, letting out a tiny smirk.

"Awe, of course my edgy emo soft bag of bread!" Patton squealed.

"Your edgy emo...what?" Virgil wrinkled his nose at the nickname, Patton giggling and shooing him off to try on more stuff in response.

Virgil sighed and he let himself slouch again, leaning against the dressing stall door. His attention rang back to the basket. The only other skirt he had was the same type and same size, but dark blue instead of purple(makes you think of a certain side huh) and another skirt that was just another plain jean skirt.

All that was left were four dresses: The first one he wanted to try was a black corduroy overall dress since he still had to keep on his shirt for it.

Unlike the skirt, the overall dress fit more tight, and was far shorter than he thought it was. Not that he minded.

He went through the same process of showing Patton who only generated endless encouragement and even some slight critique on what to wear certain dresses with for the overall dress and the two that came up right after it: A black, fluffy loose one that was almost like a lolita dress and had white occult signs all over it and went down to Virgil's knees, and a more formal, v-necked, a-line violet dress that fit Virgil like a glove.

Upon pulling on the black dress Patton thought would be nice, Virgil realized just how much it hugged his body in...certain places.

The long sleeves that had a firm grip of his arms were a nice detail, and the length was definitely...freeing, but Virgil didn't have the confidence to pull of something as tight fitting as this. That was Roman who had that man-killing confidence and didn't need to breath in his clothes.

"Hey kiddo," Patton knocked on the stall door, "You okay? What's taking you so long?"

Virgil hesitated before unlocking the door and poking out his head. "I just... I dunno about this one."

"Well then let me see kiddo! I can help come to a conclusion." Patton gave Virgil a calming small as Virgil nodded, his expression bashful as he creaked the dressing stall door open, stepping out as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh my gosh." Patton couched, his glasses fogging up. He reached up to wipe them with his thumbs, gaping at Virgil's look.

"You look like a tumblr girl, a cute one, sure, but a shallow one." Patton had a look of distaste as Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, I lowkey can't even breath... I'm gonna change... but let's not buying this." Virgil uttered out before excusing himself back into his stall, Patton agreeing.

\--------------------------Extra-------------------------

"Remy is literally like, the sweetest boyfriend, can you believe he actually gave me a promise ring?" Roman chatted endlessly, "I literally melted in his hands right then and there."

Patton, Virgil, and Roman were all at Denny's for breakfast, Patton happily listening to Roman's blabbering while Virgil texted away to Logan, tellinghim about everything as he rubbed the newfound redness on his ears near where new black bat earrings from Claire's resided.

"That's so cute of him, sport. So kiddo, you like what you got?" Patton looked over to Virgil who genuinely smiled and uttered a small 'thanks you,' not forgetting to add a little 'dad' at the end.

"I'm marrying this man is all I know." Roman commented as he admired the sparkly gem on his finger.

"As long as I walk you down the isle, sport." Patton giggled.

Rest assured, Patton was a really good dad.

At least that's what Virgil thought.

Because no matter rain, sleet, snow, or shine, no matter the time of day or night, no matter the circumstance, Patton loved and made time for all of his kiddos.

\--------------------------------------------

Word count: 3579 words


	4. Let Me Take Care Of You ~ Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Andrew_thetrans_boyo here on Ao3 :D

Warning: Blink and you'll miss the sexual references.

This oneshot was a request, the concept is not orginally mine.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Every night was a rough night for Virgil. He'd be in a state of feeling completely dead, but unable to drift off into unconsciousness.

He had been laying flat across the living room couch in the darkness, eyes closed shut as he laid still, the thumb of his right finger rubbing against the warm gold metal ring around his fourth finger instinctively. Virgil had been trying to fall asleep for ages, but to no avail, he was fighting a loosing battle.

It was roughly around three a.m.

The thunderstorm outside definitely didn't help. Every few minutes another thunderclap would shake him awake or a lightning strike illuminating the house through the windows would scare him to death.

Virgil's ears perked up at the sound of keys jingling against the front door, typically a sound of satisfaction: it meant Logan was finally home.

It meant warm cuddles and soft kisses and being scolded for being up so late with words too big for Virgil to comprehend. It all gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.

Ready to be loved and cared for, Virgil's eyes opened at the sound of keys falling onto the floor and a loud swear coming from behind it, leading to a few loud sneezes.

'God what did he fucking do now?' Virgil thought, worried for the wellbeing of his husband. He pushed himself up of the couch, hurrying to the door to unlock and open it, gasping at the sight of a fully drenched and shivering Logan, fiddling with his mess of keys, most of which he didnt even use anymore.

"Jesus christ get your ass inside!" Virgil exclaimed he shivered, a hard gust of wind smacking him it the face. He only just then caught sight of how bad the storm was; Florida hurricanes were not something anyone wanted to mess with.

Virgil ushered his quivering husband inside and shut the door, "Don't move an inch." He stated, pointing a finger at Logan befor rushing to turn on the lights in the house, retrieving a million rags and a towel.

He came back to see a shaking, slouched version of his husband. Logan's nose was leaking, his face was completely red, and Virgil could audibly hear his ragged, wavering breath as he clutched himself. His conscious state was a disaster and he was a sniffling mess. Virgil felt his heart broke into a billion pieces seeing his baby so broken.

After properly laying down the rags for Logan to stand on, Virgil threw the dark blue towel over his shoulder, cupping Logan's cheek and shuddering. He was below freezing.

"Lo, sweetie?" Virgil spoke up, voice below a whisper. Logan hummed in response and leaned his head against Virgil's warm touch, still shivering as he stepped onto the neatly placed rags so he didn't make the floor a mess.

"I need to to lift up your arms, if you can. You're probably so tired, sweetie." Virgil uttered, pressing a few small kisses onto Logan's forehead who nodded, lifting up his dripping arms, but not able to hold them up for long at once.

Virgil had to take time removing Logan's soaked coat and shirt between Logan's sneezing and his arms falling down the moment they got tired. The rest was easy from then on, despite Virgil's urge to look down just a little bit further south.

Logan revelled in the towel Virgil rapped around his freezing body, and gladly accepted the piggyback ride to their room so he could get into a fresh pair of clothes.

Logan tied the towel around his chest, standing up on his own, albeit shaking legs, shuffling over to the closet only to be yanked by the hips back over to the bed and pushed down into a sitting position.

"Virge I can," A loud sneeze erupted from his shivering form, "I can get clothes on my own." Logan tried to stand up again, being pushed back down against his will.

"I know you can but you shouldn't have to." Virgil bent down a bit to Logan, cupping his cheeks and pressing a warm kiss against his frozen lips and ruffling Logan's hair. "Lo just let me take care of you dude."

Logan sighed knowing that there was no objecting to a stubborn Virgil and nodded, earning a quaint smile from the other.

He was initially embarrassed to have to wear one of Virgil's hoodies and a pair of clean boxers, but Virgil owned most of the warm fluffy clothes they had in the house, so he couldn't complain.

Virgil took the towel and dried off Logan's dark brown hair, letting out a small smile at the sight of a far more comfortable Logan. He sat down beside Logan with a sigh, pulling his husband into his arms.

A quiet hum came from Logan, replaced too soon with a sharp inhale followed by three loud sneezes in a row.

"Holy shit, bless you." Virgil pulled Logan away, looking down at the other's scrunched up face.

He started to notice how sick Logan really was. His eyes were red and watery, his red nose still runny, he was still sneezing, and got chills every other five seconds.

"Baby I need you to tell me what happened today," Virgil spoke up, his concern disrupting the peaceful moment, "You said you felt off this morning right before going to work, go on from there."

Giving a slow nod, Logan thought for a moment before explaining.

"This morning I woke up with a... with a...," he sneezed into his elbow, "with a cold. It wasn't too bad I believe. Runny nose, headache, maybe some body pains here or there in some of my muscles. Typical symptoms."

"That's really bad! Why did you go to work still? Why didn't you tell me?" Virgil exclaimed, knowing what the answer was going to but still asking anyway.

"I could live through a work day with a cold. I knew today was going to be busy at the hospital and if I missed it everything would fall apart. They were taking in a lot of homeless people for the hurricane that was due for tomorrow and taking care of them meant feeding them and feeding them meant dealing with rooms and... and..." Logan let out another sneeze into his elbow. "I didn't think it'd so come early and I didn't bring my umbrella with me."

Virgil sighed in disappointment, taking Logan by his hands that were no longer shaking, but still cold. "Lo, you know better than to go to work sick. Especially at a hospital. You have to take care of yourself first, and you need to let me help you do that." Virgil didn't even know the first thing about self-care but he still knew better than to go to work sick

Logan looked down at his husband's words, mumbling a small 'I'm sorry,' Virgil's hands squeezing his.

"Don't apologize," Virgil pressed a small kiss to Logan's forehead, standing up, to Logan's dismay.

Logan held his arms out for Virgil, pouting as Virgil chuckled. "I'm just gonna make you soup for your dumb cold and get you medicine. Are you still having muscle pains sweetie?"

Logan shook his head. "Let me go with you. It's just going to the kitchen, I cannot get more sick there." Logan insisted, Virgil sighing and nodding, carrying Logan into the kitchen like a princess(despite the protests and shouting he got in response) and sitting him down on the counter. It was that kind of stuff that he learned from their neighbors Roman and Patton, though unlike them, both Virgil and Logan were weak as shit. Logan's ride to the kitchen was a rollercoaster was filled with death threatening likely drops, Virgil spouting out a 'sorry' every other bump into idle furniture, and Logan swearing that if either of them got hurt he'd burn all of his antique MCR merch that he had since the breakup. Empty threat, but it still stood.

"One day you are going to kill me." Logan hissed at Virgil, Virgil raising an eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure your dumb genius workaholic ass is gonna get yourself killed before I can."

Logan muttered an annoyed 'true,' letting Virgil prepare the only soup recipe he knew: chicken noodle soup made from leftover chicken and a crushed up ramen packet he found.

The end product was always far better than it sounded.

"How did you even drive through the storm?" Virgil asked Logan as he set down a bowl full of the makeshift chicken soup next to Logan, handing him a tissue for his runny nose.

"I almost crashed the car around 20 different times." Logan cracked a small smile as Virgil sighed and fished out a bottle of cough medicine that would expire in a few months from a cupboard.

Logan's nose wrinkled at the sight of the sickly pink "cherry flavored" syrup; he didn't plan on complaining about it, he wasn't a four year old, but that didn't change the fact that it was disgusting.

"I'm gonna need you to take this first, okay sweetie?" Virgil spoke as he poured the liquid into a small 10 mL cup, filling it up the the brim and holding it up to Logan's lips.

Logan sighed and reached up for the cup, ranting about how he could do it on his own, Virgil pouring the whole thing down his mouth as he blabbed on and on before Logan could stop him.

Logan gave a smirking Virgil a clearly displeased look as he swallowed the disgusting substance, shuddering in distaste.

"Of all the things I'd expect from you, that was indeed not one of them." Logan mumbled, Virgil chuckling as he threw the small plastic cup into the sink, picking up the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Awe, poor little sick Logan just needs his soup so he can feel better," he scooped up a spoonful of the soup, lifting it up to be eye level with Logan and making plane like motions with it, "nyooom, who wants the airplane? I'm sure little Logie does." Virgil cooed sarcastically getting nothing but a dead glare from Logan.

"Okay okay, just eat it. It'll make you feel warmer and it'll lower your symptoms." Virgil's smile faltered, suddenly feeling bad for treating Logan like a baby, even if he was just caring for him. He'd hate to genuinely annoy anyone he liked. "I'm sorry, I won't even feed you, you can do it yourself, just please feel better. You always help me so I just... I kinda wanna make sure your okay too, I'm sorry." A wave of anxiety washed over Virgil at the thought of being too overbearing.

"No need to apologize," Logan reassured Virgil, "while I indeed am capable of feeding myself, I do appreciate your help and care and I really love you for it... It was...not very smart of me to put myself in this position in the first place, I have no reason to blame you, lovely."

Virgil let out a sigh of relief and nodded, handing Logan the spoon, he was up way later than he should've been. And way more tired than he felt. Virgil leaned of the counter, laying his head on his hand and shutting his eyes, for what felt like only a few moments before he was shaken awake.

"Come on, you're drooling on your hand." Logan expressed, placing his bowl in the sink beside him and getting down from the counter as Virgil groaned. Logan could still feel droplets of water roll down his neck and into his hoodie.

"Would you like me to carry you this time?" Logan inquired, Virgil narrowing his eyes at his husband.

"I don't fucking trust you. You thought I was bad at it, just imagine if I let you carry me." Virgil yawned, taking Logan by the hand and pulling him out the kitchen, shutting off all the lights left on in the house.

"Absolute falsehood. I weigh more than you because I actually eat when I'm supposed to three times a day. Your typical daily meal consists of snacks and maybe dinner. If I force you to. That's why your underweight and your metabolism is slow." Logan chatted on and on, before being shoved into the bedroom and pushed into the bed, soon to be attacked with all the warm kisses and soft cuddles in the world.

\------------------------------------------------------

Word count: 2074 words :V

This one felt bland I'm so bad at domestic shit agggghhhhhhh-

...I'm writing angsty dukeceit/demus next.


	5. Relationship Goals <3 ~ Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST

Warning: Sexual references, blood, stronger language than usual, violence, unsympathetic Deciet, and slight emotional angst.  
If your triggered by unhealthy or messy relationships then this isn't the chapter for you.

This isn't how I typically represent Dukeceit but I wanted to write something a lot more dark.

If it's Deciet dialogue and it was 'these' around it, it's a lie/opposite.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Remusss get your assss in here right now! You 'don't' know exactly what night tonight isss!" Deciet chastised Remus, carrying a giant fluffy red comforter he stole from Roman in all six arms, tossing it onto the blood and semen stained sofa leftover from the vulgar actions committed the previous night, empty Little Debbie wrappers thrown about and a lump under one cushion, an unidentified object underneath that was likely a weapon of Remus'.

A beyond annoyed groan elicited from Deciet's throat, he didn't have the patience or energy to yell at Remus about another mess. Tonight was supposed to be a cozy, calm night with his dumbass boyfriend just like those stupid couple goals things that the idiot light sides did all the time and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Can I choose the movie Dee Dee? I wanna watch fifty shades again!" Remus bubbled, skipping into the living room as Deciet rolled his eyes. "'Yesss' of coursse not. Lassst time we did it gave you too many ideasss." The lying side hissed, his small fork tongue sticking out as Remus wiggled his uneven eyebrows.

"And no thrillersss either! Abd definitely no Disney. I'm 'not' sssick of watching moviesss that are bassically what you do everyday. Fix the coversss too while your at it, peasssant." Deciet snapped, as he puts his hand on his hips, sashaying away, not neglecting to do a sassy cape spin as he turned into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

Remus giggled to himself grabbing the comforter Deceit left and throwing it up in the air, letting it fall into place on the couch unfolded. He wiped his grimy, blood and dirt covered hands from his most recent victim(Logan) on the spread out blanket, pushing down the sheet so it hugged the cushions nicely. See, he could be organized.

He kneeled onto the sticky(from god knows what) floor and dug under the lumpy cushion, pulling out his morningstar with enough force to accidentally smack himself in the face with it and fall back onto the disgusting floor, bursting into cracked laughter.

"Fuck, that's where that went!" The trash man cackled, dropping the now bloodied morningstar and holding his sides. 

"You idiot, what on earth 'didn't' you do?" Deciet scowled at Remus who was still on the ground dying of laughter and hopefully dying as Deciet came back into the living room with a bowl of freshly made popcorn the way they both like it: burnt to the kernel, bitter, and hot enough to burn a bitch to death.

Deciet set the bowl down on the sofa, kneeling down next to Remus and pulling a small packet of hydrogen peroxide wipes he kept in his back pocket for when Remus did anything remotely dumb and harmful, which was often so Deciet kept quite a few of them on him at all times. Everyone knows hydrogen peroxide cleans up blood the best.

Remus wrinkled his nose and screeched as Deciet pressed the wipe onto the cuts and gashes old and new, secretly hoping that the chemicals would seep into Remus' blood and kill him. "You knew thisss would hurt, you ssshouldn't have gotten hurt to begin with." Deciet scolded Remus, narrowing his brow at the trash man below him.

A feigned moan erupted from Remus as the trash man smirked, "Ohhh but you know how much I love the pain, da‐"

"Do not ssstart." Deciet interrupted Remus, his furious face reddening all the way to his slimy snake face. "That'sss completely 'not' inappropriate so I implore you to stop or else I will-"

It was Remus' turn to interrupt Deciet, "Or else what, whore? You gonna bite me with those dumb pretty snake fangies of yours again to get me to shut up? I dare you to, that'd be so hot. Fucking bite me, bitch~."

It only took Deciet a millisecond before he rolled his eyes at the wild aroused Remus, grabbing the trash man by the ear and yanking him up off the ground.

"Ow ow owie ow ow fuck Dee Dee, I'm sorry, ow," Remus sputtered out as he was pulled over forcefully by the ear over to the couch and shoved down into a sitting position.

"Jussst tell me the movie you want to watch you babbling baby." Deciet muttered, snapping his fingers to turn off the lights and have the bowl of burnt popcorn transport into his hands as he sat down besides Remus.

"Coraline!" Remus cheered, beaming at his scaly boyfriend. "Really? Again?" Deciet raised an eyebrow as Remus nodded excitedly. Not the ideal movie for a cuddly "relationship goals" night, but not a bad choice. Everyone was a bitch for Tim Burton.

Halfway into the movie, both men had somehow gotten themselves into the most uncomfortable looking positions: Remus was laying across the couch, one leg laying across the back of the sofa and hanging off the edge and the other on Deciets lap, both of his arms outstretched like pool noodles above above his head; Deciet had turned his body around awkwardly so his legs dangled off the armrest at the knee, one laying aver the other, but his torso was twisted so more towards the front. One arm was over Remus' leg and the other was hanging over the back of the sofa.

What made everything worse was how small the comforter sheet was.

"Dee Deeeee stop hogging the blanket, pleeeez. I need warmth." Remus whined, Deciet grumbling and looking gaway from Remus. "I'm coldblooded, I 'don't' need it more than you. 'Don't' go freeze and get hypothermia and die." He insisted, fork tongue poking out.

"But Dee Deeeeee!" Remus cried out loud, kicking his feet in aggravation, his boot smaking Deciet hard in the face. It wasn't enough to break his nose, but it was most definitely enough for Deciet to snap.

Deciet groaned as both hand to fly to his face, covering his nose as blood leaked from his nostril and onto his lips. He stood up abruptly just as Remus was about to apologize, the blanket falling off of him and onto the sticky disgusting ground as the popcorn bowl flipped over and burnt kernels spilled all over, rolling across the ground.

His gloved hand fell from his face, covered in blood as he glared at Remus, a loud hiss erupting from his throat as his fangs bared, forked tongue sticking out.

"God you're sssuck a fucking idiot I can't fucking ssstand you, I try to have a nice fucking moment for once and you just have to act like a fucking dumbasss child! God, why couldn't you have been like Virgil?" Deciet seethed as Remus flinched at the mentioning of the anxiety trait's name. He hadn't heard Virgil's name since he abandoned them for his boy toy, Roman.

"'m sorry Dee..." Was a Remus muttered, Deciet scoffing in response as he retrieved once again another hydrogen peroxide wipe from his back pocket, wiping his hands and nose, snapping his fingers to make the bleeding go away but it didn't get rid of the pain.

"I didnt really mean that, okay? Just ssshut up. Sssit up right ssso we can ssshare the dumb blanket." Deciet's voice turned down a lot more as he caught his breath.

Remus nodded, sitting up correctly as Deceit picked up the now soiled comforter sheet. At least it wasn't his.

Taking a seat next to Remus, Deciet sighed in content as he pulled the blanket on top of them, both him and his trash man getting equal warmth. He almost felt happier.

That is, until Remus' hand snuck around Deciet's waist. "What are you 'not' doing?" Deciet looked at Remus, confused as Remus only replied a small 'nothing'

Deciet should've known better than to accept that as an answer, especially when Remus' hand got lower right after, traveling down further and further south until it hit gold.

An even louder hiss left Deciet as he shoved Remus away from him and off the couch, the dark creative side gasping as he fell on his back, blanket going down with him, the back of his head smacking into the ground.

"God you have a fucking problem. You jussst can't act your age for five sssecondsss." Deciet cursed, standing up directly over Remus, not thinking before pinning the sole of his shoe to Remus' neck, threatening to crush his windpipe as the force blocked Remus' throat from allowing the intake of air, the trash man's breathing halting as his cheeks turned blue and his eyes welled up as he clawled at his neck.

"No wonder Roman didn't want to be related to you. He knew from that early on how much of a missstake you really are." Deciet spat, fury taking over his words. "If I wasssn't sssuch a fucking idiot no one would love you, but no. You actually had me fooled to think you could grow up, but you can't. You're just a little whiny-" Deciet's own breathing hitched when he heard sniffling coming from the man below him; he looked down to see fear in Remus' glossy eyes, tears flowing down his beautiful puffy cheeks that turned more blue each second.

The foot at Remus' throat was taken back almost as soon as it was put there, a long gasp coming from Remus as he sobbed tiny 'I'm sorry's.

Deciet held his hands over his mouth, processing everything he had said to his precious Remus.

"God, get up." Deciet sighed, putting out a hand for Remus to take. There was a small moment where trash man hesitated, silencing himself yet tears still fell from his eyes; he really hated making Deciet angry, but he inwardly knew that one day he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd make Deciet leave forever just like everyone else. Nonetheless he let Deciet pull him up off the ground.

"You know I wouldn't really mean all of that ssstuff Remusss. I'm sssure mentioning... you-know-who wasss hurtful and I wasss wrong to compare you to anyone elssse. You're far more unique than those ssstupid light sssidesss." Deciet spoke as he looked up at Remus, trying his best to comfort him.

Remus nodded, breaking eye contact. He almost didn't want to forgive Deciet.

"I really do love you, yo know." Decuet hummed as Remus nodded again.

"Yeah, I know." The trash man spoke with uncertainty. "Can we just...cuddle and forget this ever happened?" Remus whined earning a nod from Deciet.

At the snap of fingers, the room became spotless and both men were put tangled in each other's arms on the sofa, wrapped up in Roman's now newly clean red comforter. Remus laid his head against Deciet's chest, overcome with sleepiness as his eyes shut in temporary content.

And for the first time in a while, Deciet really took a moment to actually admire his boyfriend.

\----------------------------------------------------

Word count: 1872 words

Dukeceit is my favorite ship and I hate myself now for making this ;-;.

This one is mostly unedited so please tell me if there are any grammatical errors I missed and I'll get right on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying, please know that I've never really written oneshots so I'm not the best at them! I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
